Guía de control parental
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Para Katsuki y Momo es momento de leer los consejos de Mitsuki a través de un cuaderno que les regalo en ese instante que Daisuke había cumplido 12 años. Porque es complicado lidiar con un adolescente demasiado problematico.
1. Prologo

_Guía de control parental._

_Long-fic._

**Declaimer**: Los personajes de BNHA no son de mi pertenencia, los Oc´s son exclusivos de mi imaginación.

**Aclaraciones**: Contienen Oc´s y distintas parejas que tal vez les gusten o no, sino pues ya vali :'v jadjsajd. Es un poco cómico y eso.

**Parejas**: BakuMomo, TodoChako, TamaNeji, MiriYuyu, DekuMeli, KiriMina, etc.

**Prologo**.

Son las 7 de la mañana cuando en la residencia se escucha un pequeño ruido, le siguen sonidos de las puertas abrirse y cerrarse varias veces con constante movimiento por la casa hasta que se detienen en un punto especifico. Momo sonríe mientras peina a su hija con sumo cuidado hasta armar un moño en la parte superior donde dos mechones se unen, su cabello negro resalta con el color naranja que ha escogido ese día, suelta un largo suspiro cuando escucha los incesantes gritos de los mellizos que pelean por alguna cosa y después ve llegar a la cocina al mayor de sus hijos, Daisuke que trae consigo una cara de pocos amigos.

—Niños dejen de pelear —pide Momo con voz dulce antes de indicarle a su hija que podía sentarse a desayunar—. ¿Qué es lo que ahora pelean?

Siente la mirada de cierta persona en la cocina, hoy le toca cocinar a Katsuki y por aquello no se le escucha regañar a los niños por lo que andan haciendo, era su responsabilidad del día asegurarse que no hicieran algún desastre en la casa. Si ambos tuvieran que poner en prueba sobre cual de sus hijos era el más conflictivo desde pequeño, tal vez lo sería Daisuke Bakugou que había tenido el terrible carácter de su padre como herencia, claro que aún en esa edad que tenía en esos momentos era un chico de 14 años terrible que se comportaba por ciertas cosas. Su hijo fue el primero en la línea que tenían, después llego Kaede que era una extraordinaria niña de 9 años tan dulce y apegada a su padre. Por último, fueron los mellizos de 3 años, Maki la pequeña niña competitiva y Kazuo un niño imperativo.

—Kazuo me quito mi peluche de Ground Zero —acuso Maki a la defensiva, inflando sus mejillas y conteniendo las lágrimas, para ella los héroes no lloraban por consecuente debía demostrar carácter—. Le pedí que me lo devolviera, lo quiero de vuelta

—Te lo pedí prestado, Maki es la mentirosa —contrataca Kazuo

Katsuki ríe desde la cocina al escuchar lo que dicen antes de poner los platos de los otros dos que escuchan la situación sin entrometerse, si le pagaran por cada vez que vio una situación similar con sus hijos sería rico en palabras relativas y no es que fuera de todos los días o simplemente con los mellizos, sino que era desde que fue padre del revoltoso mayor que tiene, el cual esta desayunando sin dar una sola palabra. Para ese entrenamiento arduo que tuvieron durante tantos años, Katsuki y Momo sabían que algo sucedía con ese come libros explosivo andante, aunque no quisieran lidiar con sus problemas de adolescentes o temas amorosos, era complicado para ambos entender lo que aguardaba esa cabeza llena de enigmas. Si algo han aprendido en todos estos años y la etapa que andaba pasando su hijo mayor era que no debían entrometerse demasiado en sus problemas, su guía de consejos sabía que en algún momento les serviría cuando Mitsuki se los entrego y solo tal vez era momento de poner a prueba ese cuaderno lleno de consejos sobre la paternidad en la adolescencia de un chico.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Hola! Así como en Wattpad tengo fanfics exclusivos, también Fanfiction los tendran que se conjuntaran en AO3 cuando tenga más capítulos avanzados, esta idea es más que nada mera cosa comica y espero poder lograrlo. No todo se centrara en el adolescente llamado Daisuke, XD que por cierto será bien problematico pero espero que sea para largo. _

_Nos vemos! _


	2. Capítulo 1Habla bien con el adolescente

Capítulo 1. Habla bien con el adolescente.

Para aquel día, Momo se encontraba temprano en casa y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos debido a lo que había leído en algunos libros sobre paternidad con adolescentes, cada uno de sus consejos era demasiados simples que no le explicaban como acercarse a su niño que seguía guardando silencio incluso cuando los mellizos molestaban todo el día en su habitación. Cosa que nadie pasaba por alto, incluso Kanae se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba extraño, pero era una ruta demasiado difícil por atravesar cuando ya habían experimentado gritos de furia contenida durante esos últimos dos años cuando la etapa de la adolescencia y pubertad estaba a flor de piel en el chico.

Su mirada viajo a la repisa de la sala donde tenía unos cuantos libros como álbumes de fotos como premios que ameritaban estar enfrente de las personas que fueran a su casa, pudo divisar el cuaderno que tenían las notas de Mitsuki. La madre de Katsuki les había dado eso cuando Daisuke había cumplido doce años, no habían querido leerlo porque su esposo decía que era una perdida de tiempo el creer que un libro con consejos de su madre les solucionaría el problema andante que tenían en casa. Aunque, Momo no dudaba que eran buenos porque Mitsuki había lidiado con otro problema andante durante varios años y podría confiar que, si leía el primer consejo, le daría alguna pista para poder lidiar con su hijo adolescente.

Lo leyó, la primera hoja y creyó que estaba mal al leer lo que decía.

_Se que no eres el idiota de mi hijo, así que recurres porque tu problema andante anda en esos momentos de la adolescencia rebelde. Mi primer consejo es que hables con él, una charla tranquila sin hacer que explote y cruzo los dedos para que no sea como mi hijo; calmada, segura sin miedo a que el chico se vea intimidado sino como si fueras una amiga de él. Se como Masaru. _

Si fuera una prueba divina, la cosa relacionada con los consejos de los libros para paternidad eran un poco iguales a los de Mitsuki, pero parecían que tenían una pizca distinta a todos esos consejos donde decían que debían mostrarse tranquilos sin recaer en tales cosas y Momo suelta un largo suspiro antes de ver al frente ha de hacer eso con dos tazas de té con un poco de bocadillos. Kanae junto a los mellizos la ven subir con una bandeja que lleva tazas de té con cosas para ir comiendo, inquieren que va a hablar con Daisuke antes de perder la vista de su madre cuando sube el ultimo escalón y se compadecen de que no suceda nada en el proceso porque ha de ser duro como casi siempre.

Toca la puerta un par de veces, esta llena de letreros de no entrar o cosas que le gustan a su hijo, ha cambiado mucho desde que ha estado en esa etapa de rebeldía.

—Daisuke, ¿puedo entrar? —Momo pregunta antes de volver a tocar la puerta

—No, vete de aquí —contesta Daisuke un tanto molesto

—Cariño solo quiero hablar contigo, me preocupa que estés de esa manera y solo busco ayudarte a solucionar tu problema —explica Momo despacio con la idea de que puede ceder en algún momento

—Solo vas a ser una molestia, no necesito tu tonta ayuda —gruñe Daisuke aventando la lampara a la puerta haciendo ruido al golpear ese punto

—Y-yo solo… No volveré a molestar —es la respuesta de Momo para bajar la cabeza

Había algo que Momo sabía a la perfección de Daisuke, su hijo era débil cuando la escuchaba con la voz lastimera como si fuera a llorar y temía a dañarle con sus palabras, no importaba si empezaba las peleas con su padre, pero con ella no podía soportar imaginar que le logra hacer daño porque todos lo saben, el hijo mayor de Bakugou Katsuki era un hijo de mami. Su reacción es inmediata, Daisuke sale de su cama como resorte al escucharla y se apresura a abrir la puerta un tanto preocupado para ver a su mamá enfrente de su puerta, ha caído vilmente en su trampa, pero para él es mejor verla sonreír que ser una causa de sus lágrimas.

No sabe si quiere dejar que pase a su caos que tiene como habitación, solo que no puede decir que no y la deja entrar en el momento exacto que pone un pie dentro de su cuarto, su mirada heterocromática viaja hasta donde deja la bandeja con lo que ha llevado y después ve que abre las cortinas junto a las ventanas para dejar que el aire fresco circule por el lugar. Sus labios forman una mueca, están invadiendo su pequeño espacio de la discordia donde puede pasar horas ahogándose en penas y sufrimientos de todo lo que ha vivido en esos días porque para él, no todo es color de rosa o divertido porque su maldito comportamiento es un obstáculo también.

—Traje tu favorito, pastel de chocolate —comenta Momo sentándose en el borde de la cama e indicándole que se siente a su lado—. ¿Sucedió algo en la escuela? He estado preocupada por ti, sabes que el cambio de casa también pudo afectar, pero necesito que seas sincero conmigo, no le diré a nadie y mucho menos a tu padre

—No fue el cambio de casa, dije que no ayudes mamá —contesta Daisuke al momento de sentarse un poco alejado de su madre, no va a decir la verdad de sus penurias porque le avergüenza admitir que todo es complicado

— ¿Te molestan en la escuela? —Momo pregunta de nuevo, no puede negar que alguna vez cuando era pequeño a su hijo le molestaron por el color de sus ojos que eran distintos, rojo con negro como si ambos puntos se conectaran en una escala de tonos—. Por favor, dime lo que te sucede, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

—No, no tienes que preocuparte por eso —la respuesta de Daisuke le da una pequeña idea, puede que sea una cosa muy distinta a lo que ella cree—. Es una chica…

—Oh… —murmura Momo y solo puede ver como Daisuke parece un niño pequeño inofensivo lleno de dudas, es su pequeño niño que se siente perdido en estos momentos—. ¿Enserio?, quiero escuchar lo que sucede y no tengas miedo, sabes que también tengo una larga historia con tu papá

Su hijo asiente antes de soltar un suspiro y tomar el peluche de Creati que tenía en su cama, ocultando su rostro en aquel gran peluche para comenzar a relatar todo lo que le ha sucedido hasta ese entonces. Momo la conoce de eso esta segura, conoce a sus padres y también sabe que esa chica ha de ser muy animada por lo que escucha de su hijo, pero ¡Había algo atroz en todo eso! Su rostro palideció cuando escucho a su pequeño niño decir que la chica le gustaba otro y tenían un sentimiento mutuo por así decirlo, su bebé tenía el corazón destrozado de eso estaba segura al escuchar lo que decía.

Le recordaba a cuando pasó la historia con Katsuki, Momo no vio al chico con esas increíbles cualidades hasta después de varios años y ahora estaban felizmente casados, pero a como sonaba la situación de su hijo era un lío amoroso de chicos.

—Solo no quiero pensar en eso, son cosas que quisiera olvidar un poco —comenta Daisuke soltando un gran suspiro—. Perdón por si he estado actuando extraño, no he estado de ánimos para hablar de esto

—Lo entiendo, si te sucede algo como eso de nuevo puedes contar conmigo —sonríe, Momo acaricia la espalda de su hijo antes de subir su mano a su cabeza—. Si no puedo ayudarte a resolverlo, por lo menos soltaras un poco de lo que tu corazón tiene guardado en lo profundo y ella verá muy después que eres un chico demasiado adorable

—No digas eso, mamá… Me avergüenzas —gruñe Daisuke con las mejillas rojas al escuchar lo que dice la contraria

La risa de Momo inunda la habitación de su hijo antes de dejarle en su estado de soledad, algo de que ahora está segura es que hablara con Katsuki sobre aquel pequeño problema que se ha presentado y ambos intentaran resolver un poco sin complicar las cosas.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Esté capítulo lo termine el 01 de Septiembre, con un poco de ánimos porque ¡Ahhhh! Me encanta escribir de esto, amo a mis Oc´s cuando les doy vida y no puedo parar quq solo que el capítulo estará publicado hasta el 05 de Septiembre. Cosas que inquirir sobre este consejo es que pensé en un pequeño problema amoroso para el adolescente Daisuke en cuestión, así que pronto descubriran el crush del niño jajajajajaja. _

_Desde pequeño ha sido apegado a Momo eso he de recalcar, mencione que tiene heterocrómia y después describire más cosas. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, gracías por el comentario. _

_¡Nos vemos! _


	3. Capítulo 2 ¿Quíen hablara con él?

Capítulo 2. ¿Quién debe ir a hablar con él?

Era un mal día para Daisuke Bakugou, en la mañana se había levantado demasiado tarde con ganas de matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino y su espalda estaba adolorida de haber caído de la cama, durmiendo en el piso el lugar menos cómodo para dormir. Lo siguiente que pasó fue ir a desayunar algo rápido y salir corriendo rumbo a la estación de trenes cercano a su casa para ver si alcanzaba el ultimo que le llevaría a tiempo a su escuela, no fue así tuvo que correr durante un largo rato hasta alcanzar un autobús. Así que lo demás fue una historia muy ridícula que no quisiera recordar por un largo rato o mejor dicho ¡Jamás! Llego a la escuela poco después, tuvo clases aburridas como lo normal de siempre, un almuerzo desastroso porque no logro comprar algo en la cafetería y lo demás fue una porquería tras otra.

Tal vez fue el jodido karma que jugaba con él, la idea de que también los desastrosos secundarios estuvieran riéndose de él fue como un dolor en su cabeza y más cuando se trataba de uno de sus rivales en el "amor" porque no había rivalidad, Tora Togata le ganaba por todas las de la ley porque Natsu Amajiki le gustaba ese chico. Mientras que él era una caca de persona andante, gruño por lo bajo al termino de las clases y en camino a los lockers donde tenía sus tenis con diseño de Ground Zero edición ilimitada. Antes de decidir irse, golpeo su cabeza contra ese locker quería morir o desaparecer como un fantasma por ese día de mierda que había tenido, la única opción era llegar a su casa para perecer en su cama otra vez.

—Daichan, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te vas a lastimar si sigues haciendo eso —habla Ai Midoriya con un leve tono de preocupación—. Sabes, he escuchado que has tenido un día terrible y me he propuesto a decirte que debemos ir a comer a esa cafetería

— Ai, tu solo quieres ir a comer el nuevo postre que han hecho en la cafetería —regaña Daisuke soltando un largo suspiro—y no quiero ir, ya sabes quiero llegar a casa para morir en la cama, un poco… Tal vez

—No es eso, ya sabes por las noticias que circulan quiero apoyar a mi mejor amigo como consuelo y que mejor idea para ir a comer postres nuevos —aconseja Ai con una sonrisa en sus labios

— ¿Noticias? ¿Qué clase de noticias? —Daisuke parpadea un par de veces antes de comenzar a seguir a Ai unos cuantos pasos atrás

No es que fuera un chismoso o tuviera curiosidad de los problemas que enfrentaban personas conocidas en el instituto solo que presentía que era algo relacionado a él, posiblemente a alguno de sus amigos. Escucha atento a Ai que suelta un largo suspiro para darle la bomba a su mejor amigo, para ella, él es como su hermano mayor solo por meses, pero habían formado un gran vinculo por sus padres y ante cualquier problema era mejor el apoyo mutuo para lo que sucediera, pero Daisuke termino con el corazón destrozado.

Para ese día, su papá estaba temprano en casa con los mellizos causando destrozos en el patio donde hacían sus juegos de batallas con lodo o algo relacionado a la suciedad, Kaede se encuentra preguntando sobre algunas cosas de las tareas. Se escucho la puerta cuando Momo llegó al terminar su jornada de patrullaje, pocos minutos después la puerta que fue tocada unas cuantas veces y al abrir vieron a Ai que traía de la mano a Daisuke. Significaba una sola cosa: su hijo se encontraba en un trance por algún problema que ocurrió dentro de su mente matando a una de sus neuronas; invitaron a pasar a la hija mayor de los Midoriya y vieron como Daisuke se iba caminando como alma en pena rumbo a su cuarto, un largo suspiro salió de ambos padres, alguno tenía que ir a hablar con él.

—Hey enana, ¿Qué sucedió? —Katsuki pregunto con un tanto de curiosidad por lo que relataría la chica— y no quiero escuchar que es de nuevo ese problema de las competencias en clase de deporte

—No fue eso, ya saben sobre que a Daisuke le gusta alguien y pues… hasta hace poco no tenía nada con ese chico que le gustaba a ella, hoy fue ese día en que se aclaro todo, así que son pareja —explica Ai con las mejillas un poco rojas era igual al idiota de su padre o eso pensaba Katsuki al verla—. Termino un poco perdido, pero intente convencerle de que todo resultaría para bien

Momo observo a Ai un momento antes de dirigirle la mirada a Katsuki que entendió aquello como una petición de ir a charlar con el chico, él solo suelta un largo suspiro porque tiene que ir a la habitación de un maldito friki para entablar una conversación peligrosa con un mocoso huraño. Katsuki solo va de mala gana y porque no quiere enfrentarse a los problemas amorosos de un idiota como su hijo, toca un par de veces la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos para esperar a lo que le abren la puerta de esa habitación. Ahora quiere rememorar la platica que tuvo con su padre hace tiempo y la forma en como lo manejo para que no explotara él, su problema era que él no era su padre, un ser calmado que se mantenía quieto ante cualquier situación que hacían tanto Katsuki como su madre cuando peleaban.

— ¿Qué quieres, viejo? —Pregunta Daisuke al abrir la puerta de su habitación

—Hablar contigo, ¿para qué mierda crees que he venido? —Katsuki contesta frunciendo el ceño

—No tengo ganas de hablar ni una puta mierda contigo —gruñe Daisuke arrugando la nariz un poco al escucharlo —. Y tampoco quiero que suba mamá, no estoy de humor para soportar a nadie

Ambos saben que no será así, no porque Katsuki es obstinado incluso con el mocoso que tiene por hijo y Daisuke solo siente como es empujado para escuchar el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada, gruñe antes de esperar a escuchar las palabras que va a decir su padre. Son eternos minutos para darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos sabe como iniciar esa conversación, lo único que se puede escuchar es el sonido de los mellizos jugando en el patio al igual que las voces de las chicas en la planta baja. Los temas como estos son complicados, Daisuke aún recuerda la charla de sexualidad con sus padres y fue un momento bastante incomodo como si no fuera suficiente vivirlo en la escuela cuando escuchaba a los maestros hablar de esas cosas.

Los minutos pasan sin seguir hablando cuando Katsuki empieza a hablar, él igual se siente incómodo, sin embargo, no puede pasar en alto que el mocoso siempre pasa situaciones un tanto extrañas y así pasan intentando hablar sin pelearse de por medio. Una charla donde su hijo se sincera con él, no por completo y es lo único que sabe que no puede pedir como un milagro debido a que su mocoso es un poco como él.

—Deja de sentirte como si el maldito mundo se hubiera acabado, encontraras a alguien en su determinado momento o si no, algún día verá que tienes muchas cualidades —habla Katsuki dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro del contrario—. Eres un mocoso llorón por cualquier cosa, mejor siéntete así cuando sea algo en realidad debidamente importante

—Ugh, creer que me andas dando un consejo —contesta Daisuke arrugando la nariz—. La de los buenos consejos es mamá, no tu

— ¿Crees que no puedo darte un puto consejo? Maldito mocoso llorón, la que te gusta no te quiere y no lo superas, por favor… —ríe, Katsuki para levantarse y marcharse —. Le diré a Momo que venga a hablar contigo, le contaré que su niño está llorando como nena

— ¡No le digas eso! —Daisuke grita rojo por lo dicho

Ai ríe al escuchar como bajan discutiendo, ella cree que al principio había sido una mala idea mandar al padre de Daisuke para hablar con él, pero parece que todo marcha bien dando al chico de nuevo esa aura llena de energía que tiene en varios momentos. Sonríe de saber que los ánimos de su amigo sigue igual, no se ve afectado por ese problema.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

_He traído conmigo una nueva publicación, porque he estado inspirada un poco sobre estas cosas y me da ciertos animos poder escribir un poco de esto. Así que me van a ver actualizar casí cinco días después o más, dependiendo a como me lo demande la escuela, el anterior capítulo fue públicado el 05 de Septiembre, este seguramente lo veran el domingo 08 de Septiembre. Ahora veran las fichas de algunos de los Oc´s que veran frecuentemente. _

**Ficha #1. **

_Nombre: Daisuke Bakugou. _

_Edad: 14 años. _

_Cumpleaños: 23 de Abril._

_Caracteristicas (Físicas y psicologicas): Tiene el cabello rubio cenizo con un flequillo en el lado izquierdo, nació con heterocromía: el ojo del lado derecho es color rojo y el izquierdo de color negro, mide 1,68 cm y asegura que va a crecer muy pronto. Es un chico gruñon, pero de igual forma es un poco tímido en algunos aspectos, tiene un habito de inseguridad cuando le pasa cosas malas, adora mucho a su mamá y papá porque para él son los mejores. Es un friki en su interior, aprendió esos habitos de Izuku cuando iba a casa del chico. _

_Quirk (Descripción): Imitación de quirks. Dado a algunas circustancias en la infancia, Daisuke desarrollo un quirk más allá al que iba a tener y esté presenta la imitación de quirks en un tiempo de 10 minutos siendo los más poderosos los que requieren el elemento de fuego. El efecto que tiene es la fatiga al usarlo más de cinco veces y en su uso elevado de este numero es el desmayo, cuenta con un entrenamiento especial por sus padres debido a las reacciones aleatorias que tiene al usar más de 10 minutos un quirk que ha imitado. _

_Hobbies: Le gusta coleccionar cosas de casi todos los héroes, en principal de Creati y Ground Zero, parte de su cuarto fue expandido para que pudiera tener su coleccion cerca de él. En edad temprana, Momo lo había metido a diferentes clases y aprendio de todo un poco, ahora sabe incluso tocar el piano que le gusta tocarlo en sus tiempos libres. Le gusta el skate y el parkour. _

_Nombre de heroe (como futuro): Ha pensado en varios, en los más ideales esta Sunrise y Ground Cre. Ai se ha declinado más a Sunrise porque le parece que le quedara genial, según ella. _


	4. Capítulo 3 El ser tutor

Capítulo 3. El ser tutor.

Ha pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido que Daisuke está de mejor humor, pasa días enteros encerrado en su habitación enlistando su colección que tenía y arreglando algunas cosas, más de una vez han intentado persuadirlo para que salga de está en los días libres. Se acercan los exámenes en la escuela con ello también muchos de sus compañeros se le pegan a él para intentar persuadirlo a su manera para que les ayude con algunas cosas, él por su parte hacía el afán de ignorarlos para que no se le pegaran en sus días libres de estudiar. Pero eso era una cosa muy distinta a lo que quería hacer, la mayoría de las veces todos esos secundarios se le pegaban de una u otra forma.

Un ejemplo claro era ese día, el cual quería pasar practicando un poco de batería porque ahora quería vencer a su viejo en un duelo, era lo único bueno de tener a uno de los mejores padres del mundo porque el suyo sabía tocar la batería, cocinaba delicioso y sobre todas las cosas era el mejor de todos los héroes quitando a Deku con el dedo, para él su padre era el mejor de todos.

—Daichan, me preguntaba una cosa —habla Ai atrayéndolo de sus propios pensamientos y delirios mentales—. ¿Qué tal se te dan el algebra y física? Es que digo, he escuchado por hay en los bajos mundos que tu me puedes ayudar a mejorar mi calificación

—Me niego rotundamente —contesta Daisuke arrugando la nariz, la rubia de su amiga le puede desesperar hasta cierto punto cuando explica las cosas —. Eso va para cualquiera de ustedes, grupo de inútiles si quiere ayuda

— ¿No lo harías por algo a cambio? ¡Bro! Enserio, te lo imploro necesito tu ayuda —pide Ren Kirishima, su mejor amigo junto a Ai porque también habían crecido juntos—. Mi mamá me va a querer quitar mi consola, ¿qué no quieres ayuda en algún juego?

Daisuke entrecierra los ojos cuando le escucha, aquel azabache le va a sacar de quicio si sigue de esa manera, sin embargo, tiene sus propios limites de soborno como por ejemplo hace poco Kaede le había ofrecido parte de su mesada con tal de que le ayudara con las divisiones y el con gusto lo hizo porque necesitaba dinero para una figura de Creati que iban a sacar próximamente. Mordió su labio inferior cuando Ken Kaminari llego con una tentadora oferta, hace tiempo había querido dinero para comprar una chaqueta de edición ilimitada de Ground Zero, pero la cosa era que se lo había gastado todo en un videojuego perdiendo de esa manera la oportunidad de tener algo en su preciosa colección.

Refunfuña bajo cuando llueve otra oferta por parte de Ai que le ofrece el peluche de Deku con las granadas de Ground Zero, golpea su cabeza contra el pupitre cuando escucha como Yumiko Todoroki se les une, esa cara redonda tenía igual una tentadora oferta empero de toda la situación, no podía doblegarse, su objetivo era ganarle a su padre a cualquier costa y no podía arriesgarse de esa forma, aunque fuera algo chiquito como la oferta de Akira con el poster firmado de Ingenium, ¡Los odiaba! A todo el mundo, incluso a Natsu cuando llego con su oferta de…

— ¡Momento! —Exclama Daisuke golpeando su pupitre con su mano—. Natsu, tu novio ha de ir bien en química para que me pidas este favor, además arriesgando la capa del primer año como héroe de Suneater, ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos?! ¡Saben el valor de todo eso!

—Tu sabes el valor de mi propia vida en riesgo cuando mis padres vean mi calificación —habla Sora Nishiya temblando ante la idea—. Mamá es un terrible monstruo que me puede pisar y hacerme papilla en cualquier momento

—Tora va mal igual en esa materia, no pensé en otra mejor opción que en ti —implora Natsu juntando sus manos—. Estás incluso entre los mejores con calificación de nuestro grado

Los demás se vieron entre sí, iban a dejar que Natsu influyera en el enorme ego que tenía Daisuke, ese chico se le inflaba los aires cuando le hablaban en algo que destacara y por dios, ¡Era el condenado hijo de Ground Zero y Creati! Por todos los cielos, el amigo de todos era un jodido genio que se dedicaba días a estudiar solo para mejorar, no porque fuera obligado a presentar buenas calificaciones sino para superar a los monstruos que tenía como padres a nivel académico. Desde preescolar destacaba en el ámbito educativo, estrellas doradas casi la mayoría de las veces, existían excepciones cuando Daisuke peleaba con alguien más.

Su historial académico era perfecto, buen alumno, buen tutor para enseñar, buen amigo y un idiota cuando le daban aires de grandeza al igual que sea la chica que le gustaba en simples palabras. Solo que lo intentaban, no podían lograrlo porque había un obstáculo de por medio y lo sabían en su mirada del chico que decía muchas palabras en solo ver su mirada.

—Se que soy un puto genio, pero debido a la situación que arrastro en estos días, no puedo ayudarles —aclara Daisuke sonriendo de lado, aquella sonrisa daba la indicación que tenía algo más para ellos como propuesta—. Sin embargo, haré un espacio en mi apretada agenda y a cambio quiero lo que me han dicho junto a algo más, que es simple…

Dios en esos momentos lo odiaban con todo su ser, en resumen, sencillo les había pedido que le dieran parte de su mesada porque necesitaba ahorrar para un nuevo muñeco, maldito friki decían en su mente la mayoría, otros solo lloraban de felicidad al saber que podían salir bien en esos exámenes. No era que odiaran la forma en como Daisuke manejaba todo como si fueran negocios, solo que algunas veces podían gritarle que tenía a sus abuelos de ambos lados que podían proporcionarle todo el dinero que necesitara o sus padres, que su madre venía de un gran linaje de ricos y podía pedirlo con el chasquido de un dedo para que le dieran como cien figuras iguales para tenerlas todas en su cuarto, empero no comprendían más allá de esa mirada.

Lo comprenden todo el fin de semana cuando van a la casa de Daisuke, la mayoría de las veces se sorprenden de lo grande que puede ser, no tanto como una mansión, solo lo suficiente para tener incluso una habitación para sus colecciones extrañas y un estudio con biblioteca incluida. Kaede les abre la puerta cuando llegan, les deja pasar mientras ella va camino a la sala donde está viendo las caricaturas con los mellizos que se encuentran en sus momentos de vagancia, Momo les saluda cuando ve a la mayoría entrar y les conduce a donde van a estudiar con Daisuke que se presenta minutos después.

—Mamá, ¿puedes traer un poco de té? Estos idiotas necesitan pensar y no morir del sueño —pide Daisuke cerrando la puerta para sentarse enfrente de ellos—. Bien díganme sus dudas, las respondo, si no le llegan a entender les doy una maldita golpiza de su puta vida

—Oye bro, creí que tu papá estaba en casa —habla Ken no sabe que más preguntar aparte de solo ver a su madre en casa—. Además, ¿por qué aun no nos cobras?

—El viejo fue a una misión al sur de Japón, no estará en casa por una semana y no les cobro porque he mirado en otra retrospectiva, he querido ser caritativo —contesta Daisuke soltando un largo bostezo—. Vamos que no tengo todo el tiempo, aún tengo que hacer unas cosas más tarde

Momo sonríe cuando entra a la habitación para ver lo que hacen los chicos, Daisuke se encuentra ayudando a Yumiko con alguna tarea de física y los demás leen algunas cosas antes de preguntarle, deja las tazas de té antes de retirarse al escuchar que siguen en su mundo de esa enseñanza que su hijo les puede dar a los demás. Ya poco después se sienta con sus niños a ver las caricaturas que pasan a ser noticias de lo que han hecho los héroes ese día y suelta un leve suspiro, parte de la sabiduría de las notas que les dio Mitsuki es sobre la forma en como su hijo no debía terminar siendo su papá en la forma de educar a los demás. No quería imaginarse a Daisuke gritando y golpeando porque no entendían una pequeña ecuación que sencillamente con un poco de estudio en los diferentes libros podían llegar a entenderle.

Aún recuerda como había iniciado a ver a Daisuke largas horas leyendo libros para aprender a resolver las cosas, ella pasaba parte de sus días libres enseñándole a resolver desde restas hasta ecuaciones de tercer grado y en algunas ocasiones, Katsuki lo hacía por ella. Con mucho esfuerzo se puede decir que su hijo entiende temas complejos que apenas están viendo en la escuela, no porque sea un genio, sino que él se empeña en estudiar los temas por adelantado para cuando surja una duda tenga que preguntar al maestro y a ellos que están para ayudarle. Unos cuantos gritos de Katsuki, las palabras de Momo con sumo cuidado de explicarle algunas cosas y algunos cuantos libros acumulados durante sus sesiones de estudio que él aprovecha al máximo cuando se empeña.

—Ohhh, así que era eso —murmura Ren cuando siente que su mundo a iniciado un nuevo panorama de las cosas—. Nunca creí que si hubiera visto que en esto hubiera salido aquello

—Un nuevo mundo ha iniciado el día de hoy —comenta Ken asintiendo varias veces

—Ah, ahora si creo que mi calificación y promedio no bajara, todo gracias a ti… Daichan —agradece Yukiko con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. Me cuesta un poco, pero se me ha hecho muy fácil el resolverlas con tus consejos

—Sí, gracias Daisuke —asiente Natsu al lado de Yukiko

—Lo que digan, da igual —ríe Daisuke antes de cerrar el libro que tenía en sus manos—. Ustedes le han puesto empeño, así que fue más fácil enseñarles porque si no…

—Ya sabemos, las amenazas de siempre —contesta Ai riendo

Pasada las seis de la tarde, los chicos se despiden de los Bakugou antes de irse a sus casas, para algunos esta cerca y otros tienen que irse caminando un poco más; Daisuke camina de nuevo rumbo al estudio donde empieza a ordenar los libros que saco para poder ayudar a los demás con sus dudas que tenían, una vez tiene todo ordenado se sienta y saca su libreta donde ahora tiene temas nuevos que ver de ingles que ha estado aprendiendo.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto? —Daisuke lo pide al salir del estudio y sentarse en el piso de la sala de estar

—No, mamá nos iba ayudar con las formas que nos pidieron en la escuela —habla Kazuo inflando las mejillas

La azabache solo ríe al escuchar a los pequeños discutir con su hermano, ve a un lado a Kaede que espera paciente el pedirle ayuda con alguna de sus tareas y así pasara el resto del día con sus hijos.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

_Me he atrasado, pero tengo algunos capítulos en el doc manager porque he estado adelantado mucho los capítulos y he estado ideando el como ir publicandolos poco a poco, aunque creo que esta vez sera semanalmente. Me siento un poco inmersa también en la escuela. ¡Espero que les este gustando! _

_Ficha #2. _

_Nombre: Kaede Bakugou_

_Edad: 09 años_

_Cumpleaños: 10 de Octubre_

_Característica (física y psicologicas): Tiene el cabello negro largo y sus ojos de color rojo. Es demasiado calmada y le encanta mucho el héroe Ground Zero desde pequeña ha sido la pequeña de su papá, aunque ahorita su hermanita pequeña le anda ganando._

_Quirk (descripción): Llamado pirotecnia. Consiste en crear cosas con pirotecnia desde pequeños fuegos artificiales hasta grandes cosas como bombas para explotar algunas cosas grandes. Su debilidad es que se llega a agotar conforme a la cantidad que hace los productos o el tamaño de estos, algunas veces llega a dolerle la cabeza durante largos ratos cuando lo hace. _

_Hobbies: Le encanta sumirse en la lectura durante largos ratos, le gusta el ballet y hacer un poco de gimnasia cada vez que puede. En sus tiempos libres los invierte para aprender junto a Daisuke algunas cosas, adelantar tareas y jugar videojuegos. _

_Nombre de héroe (a futuro): Lady Zero es un nombre simple que ha pensado, aunque su hermano mayor le ha negado mucho la idea de ese nombre. _


	5. Capítulo 4 Sobre el cuidado

Capítulo 4. Sobre el cuidado.

Katsuki le había dado una misión aburrida a Daisuke durante toda esta semana, no es que sea la gran cosa para el menor en cuestión, pero el tener que ser de niñera de sus hermanos no era genial para él y mucho menos que le ayudara con la semana de exámenes, con sus amigos viniendo a su casa para tener horas de estudio. Además, tanto como su papá y su mamá estaban atendiendo diferentes misiones por algo que había ocurrido recientemente, no es que fuera algo de que destacara como importante porque esas misiones eran vigilancias a una zona en especifico y él estaba cansado de ser niñera de los mellizos y Kaede porque eran un dolor de cabeza. No solo ellos, sus amigos también lo eran, no sabía como soportarlos durante largos ratos.

— ¡Por favor! Por lo que más quieran, no me los dejen otro día más —Daisuke implora derrumbándose al llegar a casa y ver que sus padres han de marcharse, otra vez—. No puedo con estos mocosos, ¡Son un desastre! Porque no están ustedes

—Te tenemos confianza, a nadie más le tendríamos confianza para dejar al cuidado de los mellizos y espero que puedas entender —contesta Katsuki cargando su maletín donde ha de llevar su traje de héroe —. Es una misión importante, no alegues que no puedes ni con Kaede

—Katsuki, tal vez deberíamos darle un día… El niño se ve cansado, más con las tutorías que le esta proporcionando a sus amigos —comenta Momo un poco preocupaba—. No quiero que se enferme, podría llamar a alguno para que los cuiden un solo día o pedirle a uno de los chicos

—No —es la respuesta de Katsuki antes de rendirse ante la mirada de su esposa, ella le hace ponerse blando en algunas ocasiones—. Bien, llama a uno de esos mocosos que han apoyado con los mellizos

Tal vez, eso se le llamaba karma porque Daisuke no entendía porque ahora con las tutorías que les daba a sus amigos, otro idiota entraba a su casa para cuidar a sus hermanos, no cualquier idiota de todos sus compañeros que tiene en la escuela sino ese perdedor con cara de caricatura y cree que su padre lo hace apropósito para incitarlo a no quejarse cuando cuida a sus hermanos. Una cosa era que tuviera que aguantar los gritos y lloriqueos de los mellizos de que tenían hambre o cuando los tenía que ayudar a bañarse, otra muy distinta era que incluso los idiotas de sus amigos estaban interesados en las charlas mágicas que lanzaba el idiota en cuestión, ¡Todos! Gruño por lo bajo, estaba rojo de la ira porque era un día perdido junto a un día de que podía estar estudiando para la materia de japones y simplemente no podía porque aún dentro de su mente tenía ética para las cosas.

Quería morirse de una vez, lo quemaran y dejaran volar sus cenizas al infinito. Solo eso pedía por una sola vez en su vida que se le cumpliera, es que existían abuelos para que cuidaran a sus hermanos, no niñeros provisionales y, en primer lugar, ¿para qué le pedían a él cuidar a sus hermanos? No fue él la causa de que la ultima vez los mellizos se extraviaran por su descuido o de que Kaede se lastimara el tobillo. Daba igual lo que pensara, estaba hasta la coronilla de escuchar los _"wow", "asombroso", "genial"_ de la mayoría.

"_Tal vez tus padres quieren confiar en ti, el cuidar a tus hermanos requiere mucha responsabilidad. ¿No lo crees?" _

Leyó un largo momento el mensaje de alguien, pero no recuerda que les había pedido a sus padres para que ahora le dieran esa responsabilidad y lo obtuviera después, refunfuño cuando paso media hora con la magnifica idea de cerrar sus libros para marcharse a su habitación. Mañana cancelaria las tutorías, todo el mes si es posible o todo el año.

—Dainii, tengo hambre —le habla Maki con sus mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido tan característico de cualquiera de ellos cuando se enojan—. ¡Quiero comer!

—Dile a Tora, hoy no soy niñero —contesta Daisuke soltando un largo suspiro

—Le dije, pero no me hizo caso… ¡Está alardeando de cosas! Después le volví a decir, me ignoro porque le contaba a Kazuo sobre que Lemillion sigue salvando gente con solo la fuerza —explica Maki inflando las mejillas, se nota que esta acumulando las lágrimas por el berrinche que quería armar—. ¿Qué tiene de genial ese tonto? Papá es mejor que él, pero todos le prestan atención con sus palabras bonitas

Y es que Daisuke cree que su pequeña hermana sigue reteniendo las ganas de llorar a lágrima suelta, pero tiene un maquiavélico plan que ella puede seguir cuando se trata de derrotar a una enorme bestia como esa. Sí solo Tora le hubiera dejado tener todo en orden para que pudiera estudiar lo que fuera de japones o para dar las tutorías, se habría solo levantado de su asiento para ir a servirle cereal a su hermana, aquellos que le gusta mucho por sus colores con figuras de los héroes del top 10. Sonrió antes de acercarse, susurrando al oído de la pequeña su plan y ella asintió hasta sonreír al escuchar de lo que se trataba, ambos eran unos demonios andantes en esos momentos.

En menos de cinco minutos, en toda la residencia se escuchó el fuerte llanto de la pequeña que asusto a la mayoría de los presentes y corrieron a su búsqueda donde estaba, Maki lloraba a todo pulmón tan fuerte que podría lastimar su garganta de hacer aquello. Kazuo miro a su hermana, Kaede igual lo hizo en busca de alguna respuesta de su llanto cuando la encontraron en el patio trasero con su cabello rubio cenizo revuelto y su vestido color rosa palo roto. Todos se alarmaron cuando buscaron la razón del llanto de la pequeña, podían sentir el miedo recorrer sus cuerpos al saber que, si por la puerta entraba Katsuki Bakugou, el infierno se desataría para todos los presentes. Ai mordió su pulgar en busca de una respuesta, corrió al interior de la casa para buscar a la persona que tendría alguna respuesta de lo que sucedía, pero Daisuke parecía no estar en casa y era una cosa que ahora le aterraba al saber que su apoyo no se encontraba.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Ai pregunta revolviendo su cabello, comienza a teclear su teléfono varias veces para iniciar las múltiples llamadas a Daisuke—. Hey, nena… No llores, ¿qué pasó?

— Yo recuerdo que Maki tenía un moño rosa, ¿Dónde esta tu moño? —Ren pregunta ahora indagando sobre lo ocurrido buscando indicios

—Katsuki-san nos va a matar, no hagamos esfuerzos —murmura Ken derrotado soltando lágrimas en señal de derrota—. Tora, ¿qué no se supone que estabas viendo a los niños?

—Me entretuve mucho contando las historias, se me paso observar a ella porque veía a Kazuo y Kaede en el rango de visión —comenta Tora rascando su nuca

—Maki, ¿qué paso, pequeña? —Natsu es la que pregunta otra vez, limpia las lágrimas que siguen cayendo de las mejillas de la menor y espera a que le responda—. ¿Quieres comentarlo? —Es una negación entre hipidos y sus ojos negros buscan entre todos algo—. ¿Buscas a tu hermano?

La respuesta es afirmativa y todos tiemblan de saber que Daisuke ha desaparecido como las horas de la tutoría que debieron haber tenido ese día, tal vez se había aburrido y fue a parar en un lugar cercano donde podía perder el tiempo. Solo que ahora no sabían como lidiar con esa mirada que volvía a llenarse de lágrimas con solo saber que su hermano mayor no estaba presente, el llanto volvió más fuerte que retumbo en el oído de los presentes, justo cuando escucharon que alguien había entrado a la casa y creyeron lo peor…

—Oye Tora, ¿ya se fueron los demás? —Daisuke sale al patio soltando un largo bostezo que termina cuando ve a su hermanita correr hasta donde esta él—. ¿Qué le hicieron, idiotas? Se supone que estaba a su cuidado, ¡¿Ah?! —Gruñe para ponerse a su altura, sus manos pasan por sus mejillas y después observa que no tenga ningún rasguño—. Tienen suerte de que no tenga una herida, porque si no les hubiera acusado con mis padres, ¿qué quieres, Maki?

—Cereal de héroes —habla ella alzando sus manos para que Daisuke la cargue

—Bien, no has comido… Insensatos —su mirada se dirige a Kazuo que comprende que también es momento de que vaya a comer—. Las tutorías se van a cancelar hasta nuevo aviso, voy a cuidar de mis mocosos… Kaede tu también ven a comer

Es por completa inercia que ella obedece para seguir a su hermano, los chicos sueltan un suspiro y ven al frente cuando el rostro de Maki voltea para verlos, sacando la lengua en el proceso. La niña es muy mimada a su parecer, solo que desconocen que tanto ella como Daisuke habían planeado eso que salió bien a su parecer y cuando llega Katsuki sabe que el mocoso de su hijo ha cambiado de opinión respecto de cuidar a sus hermanos. Eso le había dicho una vez su madre, ponerle algo como el cuidar de sus hermanos al no ser hijo único le haría un poco más responsable y sensible, que no estuviera diciendo tantas malas palabras por todos lados.

Solo espera que eso sea verdad.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

_Hola, he vuelto con una nueva actualización. ¡Espero que les este gustando! Gracias a esa personita que ha estado dejando comentarios, vengo a decir que Guia de Control Parental se dividira en algunas ocasiones como en unas sagas pequeñas, quiero desarrollar muchas ideas con esto y esperar que se extienda mucho porque enserio me gusta pensar en Daisuke convirtiendose en un gran heroe con los consejos de sus padres. También desarrollar unas cuantas cosas más adelante. _

_Ficha #3. _

_Nombre: Maki y Kazuo Bakugou_

_Edad: 3 años_

_Cumpleaños: 12 de Diciembre _

_Características (fisicas y psicologicas): Maki tiene el cabello lacio rubio cenizo y sus ojos son color negro es una pequeña competitiva que no le gusta perder por nada del mundo, siempre busca con quien poder competir en algo que ella sepa hacer bien. Kazuo tiene el cabello negro y los ojos rojos, él es demasiado imperativo que le emociona explorar todos lados, aunque algunas veces termine ensuciando su ropa. Ambos llegan a pelearse por cualquier cosa solo porque les gusta hacer desorden y enojar a su padre. _

_Quirk (descripción completa): Por tener tres años no han presentado quirk alguno. A futuro desarrollaran quirks posiblemente fuertes, Maki quiere un quirk igual de fuerte que su padre, para poder explotar cualquier cosa, mientras que Kazuo se imagina con el quirk de su mamá, le gustaría aprender a manejarlo a futuro. _

_Hobbies: Debido a que son unos pequeños demasiado problematicos, hacen travesuras por montón, pero ultimadamente Maki se ve interesada de las clases de ballet que toma Kaede y la acompaña algunas veces, aunque también quisiera entrar a un curso de karate. Por su otro lado, Kazuo quisiera aprender un poco de música tocando el violín o aprender boxeo. _

_Nombre de héroe: En su pequeña imaginación sus nombres son Maki: Doble M y Kazuo: Bluster._


	6. Capítulo 5 Sobre descansar

Capítulo 5. Sobre descansar.

Cuando terminan la semana de exámenes, Daisuke puede respirar de que ahora lo que necesita esperar es las calificaciones y se encontrara mejor consigo mismo, ha perdido horas de sueño reforzando sus conocimientos en los estudios, ahora que ha comenzado a practicar con su papá sobre su quirk tiene un poco menos de tiempo entre semana. Parte de ese constante esfuerzo era para los exámenes donde entraría a la UA, no por recomendación porque eso era para idiotas debiluchos, sino que desafiaría la prueba donde la mayoría de los chicos estaban compitiendo y podía sentir la emoción sobre su piel de solo pensarlo. Sonríe en el momento que sale de la escuela con el objetivo de ir en marcha a la agencia de su papá para iniciar el entrenamiento de ese día.

— ¡Daichan! —Le llama Ai junto a Yukiko y Natsu que parecen querer algo, es mejor fingir no haber escuchado para huir de esas chicas—. ¡Hey!

—Hombre que es malo ignorar a las damas —le detiene Tora con su mano, Daisuke forcejea—. Quieren decirte algo importante, mejor espera un poco

—Tengo asuntos importantes que atender, no puedo quedarme… —murmura Daisuke, pero ya es demasiado tarde para él

Recuerda que día es porque está al pendiente de las salidas exclusivas de las figuras de los héroes que más le gustan y en esa ocasión iba a ser la única excepción que no iría a comprarlas a la tienda que siempre iba, la encargaría por línea para que le llegara un poco después, porque tenía planes pendientes llamados entrenamientos. Suelta un largo suspiro cuando ve la fila frente a él, las chicas que lo mantienen en la fila y sus amigos que también se han unido a la causa de que Daisuke compre la jodida figura de Ground Zero que tenía sonidos con sus movimientos junto a un peluche mochi de Creati (o almohadilla, daba igual). Seguro Kaede les conto que estaba ocupado para ir a comprar las cosas, que necesitaba darse un respiro por andar de trabajador compulsivo y esas mierdas baratas que su hermana se inventaba para provocar que muriera a manos de su padre.

¡Tenía que marcharse! Incluso su jodido dinero estaba custodiado por Ai que había entrado seguro a su habitación, gruñe por lo bajo porque entre más ve la hora en su celular más ganas de explotar tiene. Se derrumba por dentro, no tenía el dinero completo para comprar esas cosas y asegura que ellos le darán dinero, tal vez por las tutorías que había dado antes de los exámenes, pero no quería el jodido dinero.

—La fila parece comenzar a avanzar, podremos comprar las cosas antes de las ocho de la noche —habla Yukiko con una pizca de emoción en sus ojos—. ¡Oh, miren son algunos disfrazados de los héroes!

—Creo que de ahora en adelante vendré con Daichan por sus cosas frikis —asiente Ai admirando el esfuerzo que le han de poner algunos con los disfraces

—Yo digo que Daichan terminara soltero si sigue con estas ideas —bromea Ren soltando una pequeña risa—. ¿O no?

Frota su rostro con sus manos antes de levantar la vista, comenzando a planear una manera de escapar porque si llega, aunque sea dos horas tarde, puede justificar su ausencia con más de cincuenta abdominales y sesenta lagartijas. Solo que la mano que le sostiene de un lado es la de Natsu, por el otro lado esta Yukiko y de espaldas Tora que le vigila por pedido de las chicas; gruñe antes de atormentarse con la idea de que tiene que implorar perdón.

Ojalá llegara esos momentos donde un villano se aparecía, comenzaba a atacar el lugar para atormentar a los civiles que corrían como locos, creando un alboroto para que en el proceso lograra escapar de la mirada de ellos y así poder ir directo a la agencia de héroes de su padre. Solo que el maldito universo le odiaba, otra hora más desperdiciando en aquella fila donde escucha platicas aleatorias de los demás sobre sus planes para el fin de semana, algunos tienen el plan de ir a unas posadas con aguas termales en algún lugar que no escucho bien y él quiere solo morir en paz con todo porque era una maldita porquería. Si hubiera ido por su propia voluntad, estaría emocionado porque estaba unos cuantos metros de obtener la figura, pero estaba en contra de su voluntad con la idea en su mente de que iba a morir a manos de su papá.

Todo fue rápido desde que compraron las cosas que quería Daisuke con el plus de otras figuras y las bolsas que se le fueron entregados a él cuando se iba de regreso a su casa. Soltó un largo suspiro cuando vio la jodida hora al entrar a uno de los vagones, mataría a su molesta hermana si era posible y después él mismo se mataría con sus propias manos porque no había ido al entrenamiento que le daría una gran oportunidad. Solo que cuando llego a casa, su mamá le miraba con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a explicarle las cosas.

—Convencí a tu papá para que te diera unos días de descanso, no es bueno sobre esforzarse y Kaede hablo con tus amigos para que te llevaran a comprar lo que querías —explico Momo con otra noticia de por medio—. Irás con ellos este fin de semana, irá Nejire-san y Tamaki-san con ustedes por eso no me preocupo

—P-pero, mamá… —murmura Daisuke derrotado—. Yo quería entrenar

—Lo harás, solo que con la debida calma —contesta Momo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

Ahora tiene la explicación del porque su teléfono no estallo en llamadas de su papá para saber su ubicación, solo quería que su mamá comprendiera que para él estaba bien entrenar un fin de semana o más con tal de entrar a la academia con buena calificación y más que nada porque quería ser elogiado por sus padres. No mantenerse en la gran sombra de dos grandes héroes que eran capaces de muchas cosas, como dúo eran sorprendentes, en equipos diferentes manejaban todo con estrategia y eso le maravillaba a Daisuke.

Sube a su habitación derrotado, ya debe empacar algunas cosas en su mochila para llevar al día siguiente a ese viaje y saca las cosas de aquellas bolsas y se convence que ahora las cosas tiene que hacerlas a la ligera sino sucedería lo mismo que aquella ocasión.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

_¡Hola! Abemus actualización, he estado un poco ocupada con cosas de la Universidad y por eso no he podido actualizar a tiempo ;-; sumimasen por actualizar un poco tarde, estoy muy al pendiente y he querido hacer esto rapido sdjsjdsads_

_Ficha #4. _

_Nombre: Ai Midoriya _

_Edad: 14 años _

_Cumpleaños: 15 de Agosto _

_Caracteristicas (Fisicas y psicologicas): Tiene el cabello largo rubio ondulado, sus ojos son de color esmeralda, su estatura es de 1,53. Desde pequeña ha sido demasiado entusiasta, inteligente para matematicas pero mala para algunas materias que requieran comprensión lectora, adora mucho a sus abuelos y quisiera dedicarse al departamento de héroes, pese a que su quirk es orientado a las mejoras de los trajes. _

_Quirk (descripción completa): Magnetismo; puede unir los materiales con aquello y crear de manera rapida algunas cosas, a su edad ha ayudado mucho a su madre con el diseño del traje de su padre en cuanto a mejoras. _

_Hobbies: Le gusta practicar un poco de karate todos los sabados, entrena con su padre cuando él tiene tiempo libre y esta aprendiendo a cocinar con su abuela; en las temporadas de vacaciones cuando va a ver a su abuelo, se dedica a explorar lugares e ir a conocer otros tantos, es muy buena hablando ingles gracias a eso y es demasiado sociable. _

_Nombre de héroe: Magne Punch _

_Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la proxima._


End file.
